survivorfansficfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Borneo
As four players were accepted back for All Stars, 4 of these contestants will be accepted back for All Stars. The four all stars will be: Felicia Spencer Jon Sotelo Adrienne Brown William Lewis The 'Two '''Second Chances will be: David Graham Tricia Shipley Twists - - - - - - - - - - - - Castaways Season Summary In episode 1, Pagong lost the first immunity challenge. Back at camp Adrienne, David and Susan targeted weak Eura. But Eura and Tricia had different plans, they tried to get William, Justin and James to join them in voting out UTR player David. In the end the men joined the women and voted David out in a 5-3 vote. In episode 2, Pagong lost their second immunity challenge, back at camp Justin called William weak even though they were aligned, this caused William to get mad and tried to gather up numbers to vote off Justin. Justin caught onto the plan and went to Adrienne, David and Susan. The alliance agreed to help out, but William had recruited ally James and affiliates Tricia and Eura. At tribal a revote occurred and Adrienne and David ditched Justin and he was voted off 5-1. In episode 3, Pagong once again lost immunity and the whole tribe was split into pairs. Eura and Tricia wanted to break up the tight duo of James and William by using their connection to Susan to take them out. Unfortunately Adrienne was against the idea and wanted weak Eura out. At tribal Susan followed Adrienne to vote Eura out 4-2. In episode 4, Tagi finally lost the challenge. At the camp the shelter people finally became cracked as Kristi wanted to target Carl who she didn't like. Rex, Carl and Douglas all agreed to take Kristi out for threatening their game. Fortunately for Kristi people didn't see her as a threat as Jon and Amelia teamed up with Jon's alliance, Felicia and Ilene to take Carl out, so Kristi followed suit and Carl became voted out in a 5-3 vote. In episode 5, Pagong lost again. At camp James offered to help Tricia take William out, as William had shouted at James, treating him like a child. Tricia agreed and pleaded to Susan, who used to be her ally to keep her. In the end James kept his word, but Susan kept true to William and voted the room service employee out in a 3-2 vote. In episode 6, Tagi lost the final tribal immunity. At camp Kristi claimed that Douglas should go because he's less trustworthy, many disagreed with her decision but they figured that they needed to keep her happy and voted Douglas out in a 5-2 vote just before the merge. When the merge hit Pagong fought fiercely to try and get Jon, Amelia, Kristi and Rex to flip of Felicia. Unluckily for them this didn't happen and Tagi stood strong and voted James out 6-4 dwindling Pagong to just 3. Felicia won the second immunity challenge but Jon and Amelia were having debates on whether they should stick with Tagi. Tagi targeted Susan for being UTR while Pagong targeted Rex. Eventually Jon and Amelia voted out Rex because he was an outsider at Tagi anyway. Ilene won immunity. Jon and Amelia wanted to keep Kristi happy so they thought they were voting Susan out, in actual fact Kristi, Ilene and Felicity all voted William instead causing a tie between William and Felicity. In the end Jon and Amelia simply flipped their votes to William, sending him home and leaving Jon as the sole remaining man. Felicia won immunity. Kristi wanted to take out Amelia, this left Jon worried so he flipped to Pagong once again and voted out Kristi, Kristi still stuck to Tagi and voted Susan but it wasn't enough to save her and Susan dodged yet another bullet. Susan won immunity. Back at camp Susan shouted maniacally at Amelia. Adrienne was very mad at Susan for screwing her game because she was sure Amelia and Jon would never vote with them now. Adrienne was correct of course and she was voted out 4-2 and still blamed and cussed at Susan right out of tribal. Amelia won immunity. After Susan's outburst Amelia refused to budge in voting her out, much to Jon's dismay meaning that Susan became the final Pagong member to be decimated from the competition in a 4-1 vote. Jon won immunity. Jon wanted to take showmance, Amelia out because he felt she was his biggest threat, Amelia saw this coming and approached Felicia about taking Ilene out. Ilene was listening and she voted Felicia. Felicia and Amelia voted Ilene which voted her out 2-1-1. Felicia won immunity and voted Amelia out because she thought she orchestrated the blindside of Ilene which meant she could have a big chance of winning. The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real ''Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ----